Neko Love
by Bakkun
Summary: [Kaidoh x Kikumaru] Christmas is near, and Kaoru finds himself slightly confused by Kikumaru's latest bought item: a pink kittysuit.


Title: Neko Love  
Author: Bakkun  
Date: 2006-01-04  
Fandom: The Prince of Tennis  
Spoilers: No  
Warnings: Nosebleed, cat-suit and boys love ;)  
Author's Note: I feel a bit sorry for Kaoru in my story, 'cause I kinda play around with him, but it's so fun that I can't stop myself! XD haha (Sorry Kaoru)  
Disclaimer: I'm just a fan, I do not own "The Prince of Tennis"

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Neko...senpai?

Kaoru Kaidoh, 8th grade, Seigaku Tennis Team, was out running his usual morning round on the 20th of december at 6am. He had no idea that this day would be any different from all other days when he turned left at one of the corners in the park he was running in.

The landscape was almost all covered in cold, white snow, and he slipped a bit from time to time because of the ice on the road. _Che, why can't they do something about the icy roads so near christmas? Someone could get hurt._

After an hour of running in the park, Kaoru turned to run back home for a hot shower before he went to school. He slipped a bit as he ran out of the park, but he was atleast still standing.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice coming closer and closer from behind. "Yohoo, Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned to face his noisy senpai and stopped to let him catch up with him. _What was Kikumaru-senpai doing here at this time of the day...in a kitty-suit!_

Eiji came running towards him, laughing with a big smile, and wearing a pink kitty-suit. Kaoru dropped his jaw and his eyes widened by the sight. "K...Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Morning Kaoru!" Eiji stopped before him so suddenly that a wind of fur-smell came right at Kaoru's face. A wide smile was showing on his senpai's cute little face and his soft little cheeks had a small touch of pink from the running. The tail on the kitty-suit was now lying on the ground behind him, instead of flying in the air as it had done while he was running. Kaoru had to turn away and hold his nose to stop himself from getting a nosebleed. _So... so cute!_

"Haha, what's the matter, Kaoru? Not feeling well?" Eiji said, happy as always.

"Ie, it's nothing..." Kaoru turned back at Eiji and watched him, up and down, inspecting the kitty-suit. "Ano...Kikiumaru-senpai...why are you wearing a kitt-, I mean, a cat-suit?" _And why is it...pink?_

"Well, you see, me and Oishi was out shopping yestersay and we ended up in one of those stores were you buy like halloween-suits and stuff that you wear on masqurades, and parties and stuff, and Oishi found this and said that it would look cute on me and so I tried it on and it was like cozy and stuff so I thought that 'Hey, I should buy this so that I will not get all cold and stuff now that it's winter', so I bought it and then I thought that I could wear it today and have it on like the whole day and show it to everybody and see what they think about it. So what do you think?"

Kaoru got a bit surprised about how talkative his senpai really was, though he should have known that by now, and it took a while for him to make his brain to function again so that he could answer. "Ah, well...it looks really... cozy". He didn't know what else to say about it, he was too shocked about it all.

"You think? Yay!" Eiji bursted out with a even wider smile. "Well, it really is. You should try it on some time, I'm sure it would look good on you too.(At that Kaoru's cheeks got really red) Here why don't you feel on it." He reached out his right arm, covered in pink fur, for Kaoru to tuch it.

Kaoru slowly reached out one of his own arms and carefully tuched the fur with his fingers. His cheeks got even more red. "It's really...soft."

"Isn't it!" Eiji laughed. He didn't notice that Kaoru had to stop himself a second time to not get a nosebleed. "Well, I guess I should get back home before school starts and get my things. See ya at the training! Bye!"

Kaoru watched as Eiji waved at him and ran away in the sunrise, fur and all, and wiped his forehead with the towl that he wore around his neck, then he turned and continued running on his way home to the hot shower. _This is going to become a wierd winter._

_- End of chapter one -_

* * *

Hello everybody:D Bakkun here.

At last I've finished chapter one of my kinda wicked story. I finished it the same day I started actually, but I had to wait some time to get started on the writing, so for me it has been some time.

But now I'm done! And there will be more chapters, haha! XD I've come up with some of the future chapters (including chapter two that will be coming soon), but some things I'll have to come up with along the way.

Well, see ya all! (If there's anyone that has read all this way ' hehe)


End file.
